El ultimo trago
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai, Cadeau pour Vy. Dans un bar, boire pour oublier...


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: El ultimo trago

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Songfic, shonen ai…

**Couple **: A vous de voir…

**Disclaimer **: Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

La chanson « El ultimo trago » est de Viente En Contra. La traduction a été faite pas Vy

**Note** : Cado pour Vy qui adore cette chanson… Même si elle m'a pris la tête aujourd'hui…

**EL ULTIMO TRAGO**

**_Soledad no te marches [solitude ne pars pas]   
Te quiero conmigo [je te veux avec moi]   
Sólo por hoy [seulement pour aujourd'hui]_**

Seul… Je ne veux qu'être seul… Seul avec moi-même comme seul compagnon… Ca fait beaucoup de 'seul' en si peu de mots… Mon esprit doit sûrement être embrouillé par tout ce que je viens de boire…

**_No sé ni donde esconderme [je ne sais même pas où me cacher]  
Mejor me despido [il vaut mieux que je dise au revoir]   
Mejor me voy [il vaut mieux que je parte]_**

Je ne me cache pas… Tout le monde peut me voir là où je suis… Au bar du village… Le nez plongé dans un verre… Sur le même siège chaque soir…

Je sais que cela ne m'apporte rien mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre… Je ne veux rien faire d'autre…

Ma vie ne vaut plus rien dans ce village, peut-être devrais-je partir ?

Loin de toi…

**_Sería muy especial [ce serait très spécial]   
Saber como olvidarte [de savoir comment t'oublier]_**

Je ne veux pas partir… Je ne veux pas être loin de toi… Je ne veux pas t'oublier… Je ne peux pas t'oublier…

**_Y sólo voy a tomar [et je ne vais boire]   
Para embriagarme [que pour me saouler]   
Y talvez olvidar [et peut-être oublier]   
Como yo te ame [comment je t'ai aimé]   
Y de cómo te pude besar [et comment j'ai pu t'embrasser]   
Y de cómo pude abrazarte [et comment j'ai pu te prendre dans mes bras]   
De que me sirve extrañar [et à quoi me sers que tu me manques]   
Si me embriago te pienso más [si je me saoule je pense encore plus à toi]   
Toda mi vida pasa enfrente [toute ma vie passe devant]   
Y si el ultimo me hará olvidar [et si le dernier me fera oublier]   
El ultimo trago lo tomo yo [la dernière gorgée c'est moi qui la boit]_**

Je t'ai réellement aimé… De tout mon cœur… j'ai aimé te serrer dans mes bras… J'ai aimé t'embrasser… J'ai aimé sécher tes larmes… Je t'ai aim

Mais tu ne m'as pas cru… Car je n'ai pas su te le montrer… Je n'ai pas su exprimer mes sentiments… Je n'ai jamais su le faire…

Enfin si, à un moment, je l'ai su… Avant que mon frère ne massacre mon clan entier… Avant que la haine n'envahisse mon cœur…

Tu as cru pouvoir me l'apprendre à nouveau… J'y ai cru aussi…

Mais il faut croire que le temps a bien fait son œuvre sur mon cœur… La carapace que j'y ai créé a été trop dure… Même pour toi…

Tu n'as pas résisté à mes regards froids… A mes rares touchers … A mes sourires inexistants…

Tu es un être de passion… Je suis un être de froideur…

On ne pouvait s'entendre…

Et pourtant, tu me manques…

Je manque de tes touchers… Je manque de tes baisers… Je manque de toi…

Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier…

Alors je bois… Pour t'oublier… Espérant que chaque verre t'éloignera un peu plus de moi…

**_Mareada conciencia [conscience qui a le vertige]   
Me da vueltas y no dejo de pensarte [elle fait des tours et je n'arrête pas de penser]   
Hey, mejor le mando mis saludes [hey, il vaut mieux que je lui envoie mes salutations]   
Hey, mejor le mando mis saludes [hey, il vaut mieux que je lui envoie mes salutations]   
Salud, muy bien [santé, très bien]_**

Mais ça ne marche pas… Au contraire, chaque verre me fait penser un peu plus de façon désordonnée… Je ne contrôle plus mes pensées… Et chacune me ramène à toi…

Tu as refais ta vie… Tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

Je me demande même si tu as eu besoin de moi un jour…

_**No sé que más decirles [je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre]   
Ya todo lo he dicho [j'ai déjà tout dit]   
El ultimo será a mi cuenta [le dernier sera pour mon compte]   
Disculpen mi ausencia [excusez mon absence]   
Si ya no estoy [si je ne suis plus là]** _

Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi…

Je me détruis à petit feu…

Il faut que je parte..

Je ne peux plus rester…

Il faut que je parte… Vraiment…

_**Sería muy especial [ce serait très spécial]   
Saber como olvidarte [de savoir comment t'oublier]**   
  
_

Mais je ne t'oublierais jamais…

Je n'oublierais jamais mon soleil…

_**Y sólo voy a tomar [je ne vais boire]   
Para embriagarme [que pour me saouler] **_

_**Y talvez olvidar [et peut-être oublier]   
Como yo te ame [comment je t'ai aimé]   
Y de cómo te pude besar [et comment j'ai pu t'embrasser]   
Y de cómo pude abrazarte [et comment j'ai pu te prendre dans mes bras]   
De que me sirve extrañar [et à quoi me sers que tu me manques]   
Si me embriago te pienso más [si je me saoule je pense encore plus à toi]   
Toda mi vida pasa enfrente [toute ma vie passe devant]   
Y si el ultimo me hará olvidar [et si le dernier me fera oublier]   
El ultimo trago lo tomo yo [la dernière gorgée c'est moi qui la boit] **_

Mais avant de partir, cette nuit…

Je me saoule une dernière fois…

Un dernier essai pour t'oublier…

Un dernier échec…

**FIN**

Sasuke : C'est quoi ça ????? O.o

Babel : Avais envie d'écrire une songfic…

Sasuke : Mais pourquoi ça ??????? Oo

Babel : Vy a choisi la chanson…

Sasuke : M'étonne pas de cette sadique !!!

Vy : On m'a appelée ?

Sasuke : Non, non, c'est bon !!!!!!!

Babel :

Sasuke : Dire que cette folle est en train de corrompre complètement Babel…

Babel : 

Sasuke : Je n'ose imaginer la prochaine fic…

Babel : On verra, on verra


End file.
